La Vie d'Asmita de la Vierge
by LaRoseSanglante
Summary: Racontons en quelques OS quelques points importants de la vie du Chevalier de la Vierge, ses amitiés, ses amours. Fic' écrite pour le Noël d'une amie, mais vu le site inaccessible hier, je la poste un peu en retard. u.u
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction écrite hier pour le Noël d'Armany, une amie que j'aime très très fort. ^^

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier OS. En effet, ce sera une série d'OS parlant d'à chaque fois un point important et complètement inventé du Chevalier de la Vierge : sa venue au Sanctuaire, son premier ami, son premier amour, et peut-être un petit Mpreg parce qu'elle et moi, nous aimons ça. :3

Bonne lecture ! (:

* * *

Asmita a toujours été un homme dur et intransigeant. A peiné né, la méditation était déjà sa passion. Il passait de longues heures yeux clos, en lotus, immobile. Il discutait avec Bouddha, disait-il. Et de cela, les gens venant au temple en avaient peur. Pourquoi ? Nul ne le savait. Ils passaient rapidement devant le petit être si jeune mais tellement prometteur. Les parents du jeune garçon, eux même propriétaires du temple où leur fils méditait s'interrogeaient. Quelle destinée l'attendait, qu'il reste prostré comme cela des heures à « parler » avec un dieu ? De quoi discutaient-ils, d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient un peu inquiets tout de même, en général, les enfants qui si jeunes pouvaient faire cela étaient voués à un avenir soit peu glorieux, soit tragique. Mais cela, ils ne purent pas le voir, vu qu'ils décédèrent quelques mois plus tard d'un étrange mal qui avait pris possession de toute la famille d'Asmita. L'enfant ne versa même pas une larme à ces sombres nouvelles, et se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête l'annonceur, un homme au sourire des plus mystérieux. Une vieille femme, les larmes aux yeux s'approcha elle aussi. Il s'agissait en fait d'une des nombreuses servantes du temple, la plus fidèle.

« - Comment un enfant si jeune peut-il être aussi cruel ?! avait-elle dit, un regard haineux et triste vers le survivant.

- Si mes parents sont morts, avait-il répondu, c'est que c'était leur destinée. »

Il fut traité de fou, de sans-cœur et de serviteur du démon et enfermé dans une cellule froide, aussi froide que son jeune cœur. Mais il était heureux. Heureux de pouvoir enfin discuter _en paix_ avec son Dieu qu'il vénérait, dont il était entièrement dépendant. Les gens le fuyaient d'avantage. Ses paroles, étranges avaient attiré les soupçons, ainsi que son physique anormal pour un Indien : peau très pâle, yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan, cheveux blonds. Vraiment pas commun. C'est dans son éternelle position de méditation que Sage, le Grand Pope au Sanctuaire le trouva. Ce garçon avait des émanations de cosmos particulièrement puissantes, et était promis à l'armure de la Vierge. Cependant, Asmita refusa catégoriquement de protéger une déesse « aussi futile » qu'Athéna. Qui n'existait même pas d'ailleurs. Sur ce, il pria le Pope d'arrêter d'envoyer ses mauvaises ondes et de le gêner dans sa discussion avec Bouddha. Celui-ci s'en alla donc penaud, cherchant un moyen d'enrôler le jeune garçon dans ses rangs.

Il revint deux jours plus tard, une idée en tête. Inutile de préciser dans quelle position et état de trouvait le futur Chevalier d'Or. Il attendit quelques instants qu'il daigne à lui adresser la parole. Ces quelques minutes durèrent des heures, mais le vieux Chevalier ne céda pas. Enfin, Asmita brisa sa méditation et se redressa, après avoir pris un morceau de pain rassis qui se trouvait sur le sol.

« - Vous êtes toujours là, dit-il, enfournant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche, vous êtes tenace.

- En effet. Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi. Tu seras heureux au Sanctuaire, tu auras des amis, tu protégeras une bonne cau …

- Protéger une déesse qui n'existe pas ne me plaît pas, le coupa-t-il. Je préfère mourir ici de faim à méditer, plutôt que de servir de chair à canon pour aider une invention. »

Le Pope serra les dents, n'appréciant guère que l'on traite sa Déesse d'invention. Visiblement, ça serait plus difficile que prévu. Il secoua la tête et dit simplement :

« - Si tu nous rejoins, et que tu te bats pour nous, deux dieux seront fiers de toi : Athéna et Bouddha. Tu prônes la paix, non ? Aide-nous à faire face à Hadès.

- Je ne pense pas que Bouddha sera fier que je me batte pour une petite idiote de déesse, répondit l'enfant d'un ton détaché.

- J'en suis sûr, tu l'auras indirectement aidé, et je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'avoir un disciple aussi courageux que toi. Tu deviendras sans doute son préféré, son … fils.

A ces mots, si Asmita avait eu des oreilles animales, elles se seraient fièrement dressées. Enfin, Sage avait réussi à capter un minimum d'attention. Et pas qu'un peu.

« - Vous croyez ? dit le garçon, plein d'espoir d'être reconnu comme favori par sa divinité.

- J'en suis sûr, sourit le vieil homme.

- Laissez-moi un instant, je demande l'approbation de Bouddha. »

Sage n'était pas sûr que le prétendu Bouddha réponde par l'affirmative, il avait un peu menti au futur Or pour son propre intérêt et celui de la Déesse, mais il avait cependant pas mal de cartes en main. Si près du but … Il se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête, attendant patiemment le verdict, un peu anxieux. Si c'était un « non » catégorique, il serait désolé, il s'en voudrait, mais il devrait utiliser la force. Au bout de quelques lourds instants, le gamin releva la tête vers lui, les yeux clos.

« - Bouddha accepte votre requête. Il aimerait jusque que vous preniez soin de moi.

- Super ! Je veux dire … bien sûr, dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter. »

Asmita leva un sourcil mais hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha de l'Atlante. Ce dernier lui prit doucement la main, sa belle main blanche, féminine et douce. Ils sortirent d'un pas très calme de la cellule, et Sage referma derrière lui. Ils marchèrent quelques instants.

« - Tu auras un maître qui t'apprendra à utiliser ton cosmos.

- Hm … »

Pas d'interrogations au niveau dudit cosmos, pas de questions vis-à-vis du Sanctuaire, de l'univers étrange où il allait bientôt plonger. Non, rien. Un calme plat, un silence qui serait presque oppressant. L'adulte secoua la tête, commençant presque à penser qu'il parlait avec un cadavre, ou même, un suppôt d'Hadès, comme l'avaient si bien dit les autres Indiens au sujet du garçon blond. Il chassa ces horribles pensées de son esprit. Comment pouvait-il penser cela d'un enfant innocent, qui venait de perdre ses parents ? Cependant, une question le taraudait toujours.

« - Asmita ? Pourquoi ta cécité ne te gêne-t-elle pas ?

- Car je n'ai pas besoin d'yeux pour voir l'horreur du monde. Vous venez ? »

Sage sourit. Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir. Asmita serait un jeune prodigue dans la Chevalerie, doublé d'un cœur d'or malgré ses airs antipathiques et froids.

« - Oui, partons, sortons de cet enfer », murmura comme seule réponse le Pope.

Ils partirent ensemble vers la protection d'un avenir meilleur.

* * *

Voilà, cette première partie est déjà terminée. Pas de yaoi, désolée, on verra pour plus tard. ^^

Review ? (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici enfin le chapitre numéro 2 ! J'suis inspirée moi ces temps-ci .. Il contient sans doute un bon nombre d'erreurs de sens vis-à-vis de la trame générale de TLC, mais je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas lu jusque là. :/ J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sage soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Asmita, le Chevalier de la Vierge avait terminé son entraînement dans son pays d'origine : l'Inde. Une semaine aussi qu'il avait reçu sa belle armure. Et une semaine qu'il restait cloîtré à méditer dans une salle obscure de son nouveau chez-lui. Le jeune garçon était à présent âgé de quatorze ans et restait tel qu'il l'avait rencontré : obsédé par son précieux Bouddha et renfermé sur lui-même. Il lui avait même confié que la présence d'autrui le gênait, le perturbait. Tous semblaient indignes de sa gracieuse personne.

« Grand Pope ? Quelque chose vous perturbe ? »

Sage leva la tête, fatigué à force de se torturer l'esprit au sujet du jeune Indien. Il n'avait même pas senti le Cosmos de Sisyphe approcher. Il fit un sourire crispé au Sagittaire, le dos douloureux.

« C'est cet Asmita, le nouveau qui vous perturbe ? poursuivit-il.

- Tu as tout compris. Son comportement m'inquiète. Il maigrit, ne semble pas correctement se nourrir et passe son temps en lotus à ne rien faire.

- A méditer, Grand Pope, corrigea son interlocuteur.

- Ouais, _à méditer_ … Sérieusement, ce comportement m'agace ! J'exige qu'il se fasse des amis et rencontre ses frères d'armes ! Immédiatement ! exigea-t-il, tapant du poing sur le vieux bureau branlant.

- Calmez-vous Grand Pope, ce sera fait selon votre demande, ne vous inquiétez pas …

- Je viens vérifier par moi-même ! Je te parie deux-mille drachmes qu'il méditera une fois de plus ! »

Le vieillard se leva et descendit d'un bond souple, devançant Sisyphe et marchant d'un air furieux vers la sortie de son propre temple. Haussant les épaules, celui-ci le suivit, décidant de ne pas intervenir. Sage, s'il s'énervait pourrait très bien le réduire en bouillie, malgré sa grande sagesse. Il sourit imperceptiblement. Au fond, l'ex Cancer était tout bonnement inquiet pour la santé du nommé Asmita, ça crevait les yeux. Vu sa présente vitalité, ils arrivèrent rapidement au sixième temple.

« Asmita de la Vierge ! hurla la voix grave de l'homme énervé.

- Oui Grand Pope ? répondit celle de la jeune Vierge, approchant à petits pas, un verre de jus de pommes à la main.

- Je … heu … Sors dehors tout de suite ! Je veux que tu rencontres tes petits compagnons et que tu deviennes ami avec eux !

- On sort rarement dedans, chantonna-t-il s'excellente humeur. »

Un juron proféré en une langue inconnue lui éclata aux oreilles, et il sourit, fier de lui, passant devant Sisyphe qui restait planté là comme un idiot. Faisant demi-tour, l'adolescent se planta devant lui et leva son visage pâle et maigre vers le sien, plus doux et amical. L'aîné sourit, heureux d'être _enfin_ remarqué et de ne plus servir comme décoration d'intérieur.

« Je m'appelle Sisy …

- Peu importe, le coupa le blondinet d'une voix ferme, le verre de jus de pommes toujours dans la main, ton Cosmos semble perturbé, et cela me perturbe moi-même ! Fais-toi soigner et écouter, tu ne peux rester comme cela à envoyer de mauvaises ondes à autrui ! »

Sur ce, il planta là le pauvre Sagittaire qui en resta coït d'étonnement. Il s'improvisa donc son guide, le menant silencieux aux arènes. De nombreux jeunes s'entraînaient déjà sous un soleil de plomb en cette chaude matinée d'été. Ici, en Grèce, la chaleur épuisait certains, mais en réjouissait d'autres, comme l'attestaient deux gamins, un aux étranges cheveux bleus mal coiffés qui rayonnait de joie et un autre aux jolies mèches vertes et aux lunettes sur le bout du nez, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front pâle. Sisyphe s'éclaircit la voix, et commença une phrase à voix basse. Immanquablement, personne ne l'entendit. Rougissant, il décida de crier un « oh ! », amenant inévitablement tous les regards vers lui. Encore plus gêné, il poursuivit, bégayant :

« Excusez cet écart, je vais à présent vous présenter votre nouveau petit compagnon ! Voici Asmita de la Vierge ! »

Un silence lourd répondit à son ton presque théâtral. Le Sagittaire se mordit la lèvre, les yeux clos, se trouvant ridicule. Son effet était totalement raté. Le jeune Indien avança de son propre chef, décidant de prendre le relais, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres vis-à-vis de son gentil présentateur.

« Comme l'a si bien dit Sissi, je me nomme Asmita, je viens d'Inde et je suis l'actuel Chevalier de la Vierge.

- C'est Sisyphe pas Sissi, grommela la voix mécontente de l'intéressé.

- Hum … enchanté, ricana un garçon aux cheveux bleus ébouriffés, trouvant cela drôle d'avoir un pair aussi clair de peau pouvant concurrencer le Verseau. J'espère que tu t'amuseras … avec nous.

- Pourquoi t'as les yeux fermés ? demanda une toute petite voix, celle d'un bleuté restant un peu à l'écart.

- Je suis aveugle.

- Ooooooh … »

Trouvant que la discussion devenait peu à peu stérile, Asmita s'éloigna d'un pas aérien, étranger aux paires d'yeux qui le suivaient. Le port de tête noble, les cheveux ramenés derrière ses délicates oreilles, il ne vit pas la personne qui se trouvait devant lui et la percuta de plein fouet.

« Alors Asmita ? déclara Sage d'un ton doucereux, agacé par ses manières hautaines, tu aimes tes petits amis ?

- Ils sont tous plus futiles les uns que les autres, sans façon. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser …

- Sage ? murmura Sisyphe, les ayant rejoint entre-temps, vous me devez quelques deux-mille drachmes, n'oubliez pas ! Mais … que faites-vous avec cette pierre ?! Ouille ! »

Asmita soupira dans son coin, murmurant un « pitoyable ». Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Le garçon qui lui avait parlé respirait la méchanceté et le sadisme, il avait également senti un autre Cosmos hostile, d'autres méprisants. Mais qu'importe ? Malgré les paroles de Sage, jamais il ne serait ami avec des gens de ce genre. Il s'assit contre un pilier du centre d'entraînement. Puisqu'il devait rester jusqu'à la fin, il ferait mieux de méditer un peu. Cependant, quelqu'un n'était pas de cet avis et approcha. La Vierge daigna à lever son joli minois vers lui.

« Tu irais bien avec mon frère, dit l'inconnu.

- Ton frère ?

- Deutéros, mon jumeau. Au fait, je suis Aspros, le Chevalier des Gémeaux, pour te servir, hu hu … Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander.

- Merci bien … »

Il se sentait soudain mal à l'aise en sa présence, il avait entendu parler des Gémeaux et du rejet qui frappait le deuxième. Il eut une pensée douce envers le deuxième, qu'il savait persécuté et mal aimé. Le « chanceux » s'en alla en sautillant rejoindre ses amis, et Asmita cogita à cela. Son frère … peut-être finalement qu'une personne pourrait lui convenir ? Lui aussi aurait aimé se trouver un ami, un seul ami. Il se jura de faire des recherches sur ce Deutéros pour constater de lui-même. De toute façon, savoir le quotidien d'homme rejeté de la société l'intéressait fortement pour en discuter plus tard avec Bouddha. Hochant la tête doucement, il sourit intérieurement. Oh que oui, ce deuxième Gémeau serait dès à présent son premier centre d'intérêt.

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui. Dans le chapitre suivant, la rencontre d'Asmita et du deuxième Gémeau ! A la prochaine les amis !**

**Review please, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**


End file.
